It's okay, you can fix this
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Dave is the Knight of Time. If anything goes wrong he can just go back in time to fix it. Warning: psycho!Dave, goryish i guess.


I dunno what what going on in my head at the time.  
>I just scared my self. I never knew i could write like this.<p>

Alternate timeline I guess. Starts before John goes god tier and Jack has no hesitation in killing Jade in this.  
>Goes into Dave's point of view after the chat log between Dave and Karkat.<p>

_Dislaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie._

* * *

><p>Dead.<p>

They were all dead.

Lifeless bodies lying on the floor around him. All three of them, one hole in each of their bodies, each leaking blood to paint the ground red. How did this happen you ask? Jack Noir. As soon as that thing got prototyped with Bec he went on a killing spree.

The group was supposed to finally meet up. Start working together face to face like an actual team. Dave was late to the meet up point and was greeted to the dead bodies of his friends. John his best bro. Rose his sister. Jade the girl he was supposed to marry ordered by Karkat. They were all no more, just lifeless bodies on the ground.

No he would not cry. Striders do not cry or get sad. He can fix this, he will. He's the Knight of fucking time. He's fixed a doomed timeline before, hence Davesprite, so he could do it again. Make sure they're not in the same place to meet up or not be late so Jack can't get to them. There was no need to worry about going back as many times as he needed. There were shitloads of him running around, one more wouldn't hurt. So back he went, changed the meeting place warning them about Jack and to meet somewhere else.

It worked. They all got to meet, greetings and hugs were exchanged. Happiness bubbled up thanks to the giddiness of John and Jade but the bubble popped when Rose stopped talking and looked down to see a sword through her stomach. John and Jade were next before Dave felt a piercing stab through his heart. He glanced around trying to find anything something to help them out of this mess. He saw himself. Only a glance was needed to let the other know to fix this shit.

So he tried again. This time he decided they shouldn't meet up yet and just continue with what they were doing. He began to see dead Daves all over the place. It was weird seeing so much blood and so many versions of him dead. How many times had he messed up? Were all these dead bodies due to him trying to change time again to save his friends? But better his dead bodies around than his friends.

He decided to just see John first before visiting the others, it wouldn't hurt right? Plans to meet up were made and Dave quickly made his way over to LOWAS. A brief brofist was given before John cried out in pain of having his arm sliced off. Was this freak following him and intentionally chopping off his friends first to torment him? Jack wouldn't leave a job unfinished though. He took a stab at John again before heading over to Dave. No he wouldn't have this. He went back again.

Alright so seeing John first was a bad idea. No need to see Rose already saw her in the dream planet. Let's try Jade. No wait maybe later, let's be cautious this time. Let's listen to a blind troll girl instead and try to get through this game without any more deaths.

Okay so there were more deaths, just not his friends this time, his own. He did not want to kill himself on his quest bed, Terezi told him to if he wanted to reach John's level since he was currently god tier, finally a good side from going back. He couldn't go through with it so he left, leaving that Dave to get sliced by Jack after he woke up. But the downside was that Bro, John's Dad, and Rose's Mom died too. Maybe he could fix that too. He decided to go back once more.

Dave couldn't keep count on how many times he had gone back now. And for some reason, even though he didn't meet up with his friends, he could see flashes of their images before him. They were all cut up and bloodied. He wasn't sure if they really were images or not. He just kept going back to fix whatever problems came up.

Message from Terezi.

GC: D4V3 WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG STOP 1T  
>TG: what are you talking about? stop trying to save my friends? I can't just let them die<br>TG: I can do this dont worry none of them will die

Message from Karkat.

CG: OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU INSANE FUCK WHAT THE HELL STOP IT  
>TG: how is trying to keep my friends alive insane<br>TG: shut the hell up and let me do my thing Vantas  
>CG: OKAY YOU MUST BE INSANE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT KEEPING THEM ALIVE<br>CG: YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE STOP IT BEFORE IT GETS OUT OF HAND  
>TG: the hell you going on about man<p>

* * *

><p>He's the crazy one, no need to listen to him. No matter what happens you can just turn back time and fix it that's all. It's okay, you can fix it.<p>

Hey look its John, looking like a derp as usual in his blue pajamas and long ass hood. What is he like bleeding rainbows or something? Weird. Wait why is he in front of you? When did you meet up? Can't remember. He's staring at you wide eyed, shaking, scared, and crying? The rainbow shit finally stopped but he's clutching his stomach and backing away from you. You step forward in confusion.

"No! Stop! Get away from me!" John waved his hand and a gust of wind hit your stomach and blew you away. You landed a few feet away landing on your back.

"Ow what the hell was that for Egbert?" you sit up rubbing your head and go wide eyed as you finally look around.

Blood, there's blood everywhere. By your side you see a leg. Not far from it is a head covered by a pile of long black hair, under it a pool of blood. You scream and back away from the leg, your hand lands on some more blood and something else. A pale hand, inside it is a dark wand of some sort. You smack it away still screaming and scrambling away. You look around more to see body parts lying around. You turn and puke.

When you look back up you see John far away from you curled into a ball, shaking and sobbing, pulling his hood down. You turn to face back down and see your broken sword in hand. There's blood on it. No. No, no, no, no, no. It can't. No you couldn't have done this. It was Jack definitely Jack, not you.

Your shades show messages.

GC: D4V3 WHY  
>GC: JUST STOP TORTUR1NG YOUR FR13NDS<br>GC: WHY 4R3 YOU DO1NG TH1S WH4T H4PP3N3D TO YOU

CG: JACK IS THE ENEMY NOT YOUR FRIENDS YOU FUCKASS  
>CG: WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN THE TROLLS<br>CG: YOU'RE DELIBERATELY GOING BACK JUST TO KILL THEM OVER AND OVER AGAIN  
>CG: YOU SICK FUCK<p>

No. No they're wrong.

That's not what you were doing. You were saving them.

You see some other messages.

EB: dave are you okay? you haven't talked to anyone much terezi is freaking out about something  
>EB: hey man talk to me<p>

TT: Dave is something the matter? There seems to be something off about you.  
>TT: We are all worried about you. Please at least respond to one of us.<p>

GG: dave! karkat keeps yelling at me about you he says you've gone crazy  
>GG: I know you're not crazy but I can't know for sure if you don't talk to me<br>GG: come on dave prove him wrong  
>GG: dave?<p>

You throw your iShades to the ground get up and stomp on them. No you're not crazy, you would never go crazy. Strider's are the chilliest people in the world, so chill you wonder why the world hasn't gone back to the ice age yet. Strider's don't flip out and go on killing sprees. That's what crazy prototyped freaks do. Not you, Dave Fucking Strider, Knight of Time.

Knight of Time. That's right you can just go back, back even farther if needed to stop yourself. Everything will be okay. Your turn tables appear and you feel someone tackle hug you. Your turntables disappear in surprise and you turn to see John hugging you, still crying and shaking.

"Dave stop no more, don't do this. Stop hurting yourself," John and his bright blue teary eyes look up at you.

Hurting yourself? That's not it. You're hurting everyone else. The proof lies before them both splattered in blood and standing before the pieces of their sisters. You turn and hug him back petting his head with your left hand, right hand still holding your sword for some reason.

"It's okay John, I can fix this. Just got to go back again. I've stopped a bunch of doomed timelines before. I can do it again."

The boy just continues to cry in your arms letting out a bunch of 'no', 'don't go', 'please stop'.

"Shhh, I got this, stop crying," you continue to pet him and glance at your sword. The red blood stained on it looks pretty somehow without your sunglasses on blocking the bright beautiful colour.

It's okay, you can fix this.


End file.
